Gun Guild
by Wolfboy245
Summary: Well, this certainly isn’t your typical crossover, no sir. This is a great piece by me, basically combining a lot of characters from a lot of stuff, especially all the most trigger-happy characters as possible. This is a very trigger happy story, so try a


Well, this certainly isn't your typical crossover, no sir. This is a great piece by me, basically combining a lot of characters from a lot of stuff, especially all the most trigger-happy characters as possible. This is a very trigger-happy story, so try and keep up!

Prologue: Runaway Ninja 

****

A young girl dressed in blue robes stepped outside a bar. It was a cold night, and she kept watching her back for she knew she was being looked for. She walked for a while, hoping to get to cover before she was caught.

No such luck, for a second after she passed a third alleyway, she was flanked by 4 men with knee length overcoats.

One of them pulled out a subject identifier.

He removed his dark shades "Kasumi Shinobi. Ex united fighter, ninja, despite the lack of firearms still large potential danger."

Kasumi held her hands up at the at-ready position "Who are you?"

"Well naturally," he replied "We're members of the United Fighters."

"Yes, I know that," said Kasumi "But what do you want?"

"We've been ordered to deal with you the way we deal with all our victims." He grinned a malicious; excited grin, "Whatever way we please."

Kasumi didn't wait for them to make their move, she dropkicked the fighter to her right, and the other three drew their handguns. She dodged fire from one, and kicked the gun out of his hands. She tripped another to the ground. With three down, Kasumi moved to the first one who she had spoken to. She jabbed upward, he blocked. She kicked, and he caught her leg and pushed her down.

He now had her pinned, and she tried to struggle, but he was bearing down too hard, his grip was too rough. Great, she thought, he could've killed me by now, but he's choosing not to. He must have other plans. And sure enough, he did.

Luckily, our hero was waiting in the shadows.

He pulled out his own subject identifier.

-Name: Kasumi Shinobi

-Age: Unknown

-Preferred Firearm: N/A

-Preferred Melee weapon: Ninja sword

-Physical Appearance: Auburn hair sometimes in a ponytail, red eyes, busty and fit figure, often seen wearing robes of blue or white and red, or satin clothes of red or black, and a various number of other costumes

-Bio/Additional information: Trained in the art of the ninja, Kasumi, despite her delicate and gentle appearance, is trained in ninjitsu and can be very dangerous

Before the united fighter could 'make a move' on Kasumi, he had been forced on his back with a magnum bullet in his head. A pro-style magnum revolver to be exact. Multiple clicks were heard and two more fell.

A boy stepped out from the shadows. A crest of a gun being fired shone brightly around his neck.

"Shit!" exclaimed one of the two remaining "He's a guilder!"

-Name: Nik "Wolf" Nonbraves

-Age: 20

-Preferred Firearm: varies, double pro-style magnum revolvers/ Double broad barreled handguns/ dual double barreled shotguns/ raptor .50 magnum/ winter tactical sniper

-Preferred Melee weapon: katana

-Physical appearance: Often changes, always short scruffy black hair with blue eyes and a slightly muscular physique, sometimes with black overcoat and sunglasses, sometimes with a black jumpsuit strapped with bulletproof armor

-Bio/ Additional information: Inherited the gun guild estate at 15, he carries on keeping the gun guild up and running, though still considers himself and equal to his co-workers. Trained and very skillful in gun and sword fighting.

Nik offered Kasumi his hand. She skeptically took it and her lifted her unto her feet.

"Who are you?" she asked seeming very frightened.

"Name's Nik, gun guild operative agent, you can call me wolf." Was his very suave reply. He was dressed in one of his typical outfits, a black jumpsuit strapped with bulletproof armor. He carried his two pro-style magnum revolvers, and a standard small pistol handgun in his back pocket.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Over in the street, he could hear the two men that had got away yelling "Guilders! They're going to get away!"

"Oh shit!" now was when Nik lost his cool "We got to get the hell out of here!"

He grabbed Kasumi by the hand and ran up the street. They stopped on a corner to catch their breath.

Nik took the handgun out of his back pocket and gave it to Kasumi "You know how to use one of these?"

"Sure." Kasumi took it.

"Good." He sighed "Listen…" he put a hand on her shoulder "The gun guild is well aware you're not a friend of the United Fighters, and neither are we. We're here to help, we're here to protect you."

"Thank you." She said with relief.

Nik took one last breath, and seeing as the united fighters had gotten together a few more men and were coming their way, he decided to keep running. Nik shot one down from behind his back, and took him out. They continued to fire, he and Kasumi had to duck behind a couple of cars.

"Goddamn!" Nik swore "Where is he!"

Right on cue, a motorcycle came from, it seemed, the sky (though it was probably just fro the other side of town). It stopped in front of Nik.

"You're late!" Nik complained.

"Who is this?" asked Kasumi.

Nik sighed "This is the clown they hired to be my backup."

-Name: Dante

-Age: Undeterminable

-Preferred firearm(s): double broad-barreled handguns (Ebony and Ivory)

-Preferred Melee weapon: farce edge

-Physical appearance: silver hair, pale face, red trench coat

-Bio/ Additional information: ½ demon, son of Sparda. After putting to end two sinister plots to resurrect the devil, Dante began to look for work in new unity city, and found the guild. Naturally, with his gun skill, he fit right in. High resistance to blades.

Dante motioned for both of them to get onto the motorcycle. Dante was at the wheel, Kasumi behind him, and Nik had taken the seat at the back reserved for times like this when they needed someone to cover fire (which Nik had installed himself).

"Everybody strapped?" asked Dante.

"Strapped!" reported Nik.

"And the girl?"

Nik looked over to a very frightened and confused Kasumi "Yeah, she's fine."

"Alright!" exclaimed Dante "Let's rock, baby!" and with that very cliché line they were off.

The motorcycle was insanely fast; they thought they were going at the speed of sound. However, this did not stop united fighters from attack from attacking on their own motorcycles, they were managing to keep up.

Dante swore "Nik! You're going to have to pick them off for me!"

Nik nodded "Can do!" he began to load up his magnums "Hey Shinobi, put that gun to good use!"

And thus the battle ensued. The first wave of about three motorcycle riders came at them with standard pistols, all wielding one handed. Nik gunned one and he fell, motorcycle falling on it's side. One shot multiple times, two hit his armored chest, one he had to doge with his head, and he managed to pick the guy directly after. Two more riders pulled up in place of the two fallen. The one left over from the wave before had a shotgun, and both the new ones had pistols. Kasumi covered the one with the shotgun, but he was wearing light armor. Nik delivered another shot to him and he was out. Nik rapid fired about 4 rounds to each and they were gone. The next wave it got a little more difficult. 6 men total, 3 with Uzi's, 2 with pistols, one with a shotgun. Dante had to intervene on this one, shooting one from behind with Ivory. One of the Uzi men fell. Another began to open fire. Nik had to counter his fire with his arm, which had bulletproof padding. He waited for him to run out, and as he did a backup behind him threw a shuriken at them. Kasumi pulled out her ninja sword and blocked it, and Nik took this opportunity to gun both riders on that bike. 2 bikes down, 4 to go. The one with the shotgun vainly shot Nik's stomach. Nik took two shots to this one, and so now he was out of ammo. Luckily, so were a few of his antagonists, so Kasumi took one with a pistol out with her own pistol. The last Uzi man fired a few more rounds, but was stopped by Dante. Kasumi took this one out as well. By this time Nik was reloaded, so he finished off the wave.

They could see that even, more were on their tail.

"We need to get out of here! Fast!" demanded Nik.

"Hold 'em off a little longer!" requested Dante "There's a splitting bridge up ahead! I'm taking the jump!"

Nik did as he was asked, and covered more fire. He didn't know if he could hold them off much longer, there were so many bullets that almost got to Kasumi.

"Hurry up!" yelled Nik

"Here it comes!" warned Dante "Hang onto your asses!"

Nik gripped the cycle tightly, and Kasumi gripped Nik tightly. One acceleration at the exact right point sent them flying.

Nik and Dante cheered victoriously, while Kasumi continued to cling for her life. After flying for a minute or so, they landed in the street. It was a docile street, they were safe.

"Yo Dante." Nik tapped Dante on the shoulder "Slow it down would ya!"

Dante reluctantly switched to a lower speed, so that they simply putted along.

Nik grinned, "Not much of a crack shot are you?" he said to Kasumi "Yeah, you Shinobis are all alike. I got one back at the guild you'll probably get along with great. Absolutely refuses to use a gun."

Kasumi continued to be silent.

"Leave her alone." Said Dante "I don't think she is in much of a mood to talk."

"No, I'm fine." Assured Kasumi "Thank you for saving me."

"My pleasure." Nik replied, "You're probably really confused, but I can assure you, you'll get a full debriefing at guild headquarters."

"Which is coming right up." Dante told them.

Nik knew that all Kasumi would be able to see up ahead would be what looked like an old burned down barracks, so he took the liberty of explaining things to her.

"Don't be fooled." He warned, "It may not look like much on the outside, but once inside you'll find the guild has lost none of its former glory."

And this was mostly true. Long ago, the gun guild ruled the streets. They were a peaceful association; they spread justice throughout the street, which made the people feel safe. There was no fear, which the government did not appreciate. They wanted fear to be fresh in everyone's mind, so that they may use fear to control people, to control the public.

Naturally, when a gang called the United Fighters came around, the government was very pleased. The United Fighters drove the Gun Guild from the streets, spreading chaos and destruction. The police and government tried to pretend like they weren't in league with the fighters, but it was obvious to any well, observant citizen (which weren't many in New Unity city) that little was being done to stop the United Fighters.

The gun guild lived on, and since has struggled to fight for freedom of the streets.

The headquarters was 2 stories tall, and very wide. On the top, two snipers sat. Normally, they would ask for a password, but being as it was Nik, they simply said 'Hello' and opened the door for him.

There was a small crowd waiting for them inside, which began to buzz in excitement when they came through. There were a lot of questions "Is she alright?" "Did you have any trouble?" "What's going on?"

"Alright!" yelled Nik, and the group was quiet "You're going to overwhelm the newbie." And Nik could tell she was already overwhelmed "Details in the morning." He began to walk off, and beckoned for Kasumi to follow him.

The crowd split and went to their designated activities they had been working on. Kasumi followed Nik down a hallway lined with many doors.

"You'll be rooming with a dear friend of mine" Nik explained, "She'll be able to tell you anything you need to know. Tomorrow's going to be a big day for you, get as much sleep as you need."

Nik stopped at the door at the end of the hallway "Well, here you are. Good night." Kasumi took out the gun he had given to her and held it out. He waved it off "Keep it, I've got tons. Hit the shooting range tomorrow, see if you can work on that aim."

Kasumi nodded and knocked on the door as Nik walked away.

"Give me a few more hours…" came the voice from inside.

"Excuse me," Kasumi said through the door "But I was told I'm going to be your roommate."

"Oh!" came a now very alive voice from inside "Crap, I'm sorry!"

The door opened and a girl with blonde streaks in her hair opened it.

"Hi!" she said, "You're that high priority shinobi girl aren't you? I'm Rina!"

-Name: Rina

-Age: 19

-Preferred Firearm: shotgun (finesci auto 12)

-Preferred melee weapon: shinai

-Physical Appearance: Blond-streaked sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, outfits similar to Nik's.

-Bio/ Additional information: A long-time friend of Nik's, with the gun guild from the beginning, feeling it her job to do her part.

"May I come in?" Kasumi asked.

"Of course!" answered a perky Rina "Your rooming here aren't you! Mi casa e su casa! We're going to be good friends I can already tell."

Rina opened the door and Kasumi walked in. It was a nice room, wide enough for two beds and a fair amount of floor space, which had a PS2, along with most bedroom necessities. What part of the wall wasn't covered with anime posters and wall scrolls, had guns hanging on it, mainly finesci auto 12s, it seemed to be her favorite gun.

"So," Rina sat on her bed "Anything you need to know!"

"Just one thing," Kasumi began to ask, "Nik said tomorrow will be a big day. Why?"

"Ah, yes." Rina cleared her throat "You see, tomorrow you get sworn into the guild, and you get your seal. It's not a very big ceremony, but it holds a lot of value."

Kasumi seemed a little surprised "I'll be…one of you?"

"Of course." Said Rina "Is that a problem?"

Kasumi hadn't considered this, but she didn't have too many choices. She had no one and nowhere to go. This would have been ok in the past, but now the United Fighters were after her. She needed a place to stay and people to protect her, so it seemed like this was the way to go.

Kasumi shook her head "No, no problem at all."

"Good." Rina smiled "Also, tomorrow, you get your first mission."

"Will it be hard?" asked Kasumi

"Probably not," Rina assured "You'll have a great support team, I'll probably come along." Rina looked at the clock, it was very late "And on that note, I'm going to hit the sack." She turned off the lamp on her bedside table "Unless, of course, you have any other questions."

"No," Kasumi replied "Good night." And she got in the bed adjacent to Rina's and went to sleep.

That concludes chapter 1! I did pretty good, if I may say so myself. Next chapter is well under way and it is really cool, we get to see even more characters, some you know, some you don't. I can't say for certain which ones, but it'll be great.

Now review!


End file.
